This invention relates generally to computer systems and their use of online services and, in particular, to an anonymous online service registration system and method.
With the rapid advance of computer technology expanding the practical application of personal computers, coupled with a near-quarterly reduction in computer system prices, the personal computer has become a popular household information appliance. Indeed, a very popular reason for the purchase of a personal computer today is the desire to utilize the wealth of online services such as, for example, the Internet, electronic mail (email), electronic commerce (including bill payment services) (eCommerce) and the like that have evolved over the last couple of years. Many of these consumers, however, have little or no experience with computers, or utilizing such online services from a home environment.
In order to access and utilize an online service, a registration process must typically be completed. The registration process for an online service will typically utilize a registration xe2x80x9cwizardxe2x80x9d to lead the user through a series of windows or screens and prompts to elicit the required xe2x80x9cregistration informationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cregistration dataxe2x80x9d from the prospective user. As used herein, registration information refers to demographic and other information regarding the user and the user""s computer. This might include information such as the user""s intended use of the computer or software, the user""s preferred activities, hobbies, computer configuration, other computer hardware or software components or peripherals that are being used in conjunction with the computer or software, the user""s street address, telephone number, residence information (e.g., zip code), etc. The user must typically complete this registration process for each and every online service that the user wants to utilize. If the user fails to provide a piece of required registration information, the registration process fails and the prospective user is unable to utilize one or more of the online services offered by the provider.
As a result of the popularity of online services, and the recognition that such popularity can translate into advertising revenue and electronic commerce (eCommerce) for the online service provider, a significant amount of resources has been expended to improve the user interface(s) of such services in general, and the registration process in particular. Despite these efforts, registering for many popular online services still requires the user to traverse a number of windows of the registration wizard to complete the registration process. While many find this to be a rudimentary task, it remains daunting to others who find computers or the idea of the Internet to be somewhat overwhelming. Still others are reluctant to provide the personal information requested during the typical registration process. As a result, there remains a significant population of consumers that have yet to take advantage of online services, the cost of which is lost revenue to the service providers from both advertising and eCommerce income streams.
Accordingly, an anonymous online service registration system and method is required that is unencumbered by the inherent limitations typically associated with the prior art. Just such a solution is provided below.
An automated anonymous online service registration system and method is presented, facilitating immediate, anonymous access to one or more online services without having to provide the wealth of personal information required in the typical registration process. According to one implementation, a method for registering a user for an online service includes receiving an initial access to an online service by a prospective user and determining whether the user has provided a valid user identifier (ID). If the prospective user fails to provide a valid user ID, a memorable user identifier (ID) is automatically generated without acquiring any personal information regarding the prospective user to enable the prospective user to anonymously access the online service.
The user ID for the prospective user is created in accordance with a syntax designed to make the ID memorable. However, it is not necessary that the user remember the user ID to gain subsequent access to the online service. In one implementation, for example, a configuration file including at least the memorable user identifier is downloaded to and installed on the client computer used to access the online service. Upon subsequent accesses to the online service, the server identifies the configuration file and, in particular, the user ID to grant access to the server, thereby relieving the user of having to memorize the user ID.
This technique for accessing online services is advantageous because it automatically and anonymously registers a user to utilize online services without otherwise obtaining user information. This, in turn, opens the door to online services to a heretofore ignored consumer. As the user becomes more adept at using the computer and/or online services, the user can then update registration profiles, etc., with a self-created password and additional user information.